It's a Trap!
by Eru-chan19
Summary: When the demon matchmaker Mirajane devised a plan with Cana and Laki to trap 'them' at the guild, they go successful. Lemon scenes in later chapters. Contains NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, and GaLe.


When Mirajane the 'matchmaker' devises a malicious plan with Cana, they succeeded in trapping all of them. But there's a hitch. Lemon in later chapters. Contains NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, and GaLe.

**Well, first things first. This is my first LEMON fanfic, so please understand if there are any grammatical, punctuation, or spelling errors. And since it's my first fanfic, I want to know what you guys think of this story, so please comment about it. . BTW, this is Chapter 1 of the story so I won't take this note any longer. Enjoy!**

**Also, please follow me on Wattpad. My username is EruzaScarlet, so please! *kawaii mode*  
**

* * *

_**- POV: Mirajane Strauss-**_

A lot has changed in the guild, especially after we have won the Daimatou Enbu, but it was still the same usual guild I used to lived. Cana drinking her usual booze, Natsu and Gray fighting all over and over, and Erza trying to break the fight between Natsu and Gray, which sometimes end up in a fight all throughout the guild.

Today was a normal day at the guild, although some are still causing some_ ruckus _in the guild. Meanwhile, while I was serving Cana her usual daily dose of her booze, both of us took a quick glance around the guild, and saw Natsu and Gray fighting while Lucy is clinging on Natsu's arm and Juvia cheering for her Gray-sama. I also noticed Gajeel, who has been picking Levy for the last few minutes while he continues ignoring Levy, who continuously scolding him.

"Oh boy, these dense idiots never change!" Cana giggled as she takes down another dose of her booze.

"Yeah." I sighed. "By the way, don't you think they look cute for each other?" I smiled as I ask Cana.

"Yeah. Look how Juvia cheers for Gray, Gajeel picking Levy, Lucy clinging on Natsu..." Cana said as I lean toward her and whispered something.

_"Oh boy, this will be fun." _I thought as I let out an 'evil' smirk.

Later, after going on a mission by her own, Erza arrived at the guild and went straight to me at the bar counter while I was cleaning the glass cups from behind the bar counter.

"Welcome back, Erza! I assume you have finished the mission?" I asked Erza, who let out a sigh, which I think is a sign of her tiredness from her mission.

"Yes, Mira. It was a piece of cake. Although it was tiring at the same time!" Erza replied. Then she suddenly looked at me, with her eyes sparkling. "I assume you have some strawberry cake ne, Mira?"

"As always!" I said with a smirk. Then I gave her a slice and started eating it.

Suddenly, Master arrived at the guild, together with three unknown people dressed in dark cloaks after a little 'talk' with the council. And the usual, he was holding like a bunch of papers, probably some complaints due to our guild's recklessness. But in an unexpected turn, Master looked rather calm and happy than his usual grumpy self. Everyone didn't seem to notice Master since everyone has been fighting ever since god-who-knows-how-long and Master, whose facade is slowly cracking, got mad and finally decided to spill the beans and stop the unnecessary noise that has been scattering throughout the guild.

"Oi brats, stop that hell of a noise and listen!" Master screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone finally seemed to notice Master and everyone turned to look at him.

"Listen up, brats! I have some news from the council." Master yelled as he raises the given papers from the council.

While Master was busy telling the guild about the council's orders, me and Erza took a quick glance at the three mysterious cloaked figures Master have brought.

As both of us glanced at them, one of them spoke, "E-Erza!". The voice was kind of familiar. It was kind of deep, so it was obviously a man. And another spoke, "M-Mirajane!". The voice was also familiar in my ears and this time, it was a lady.

While me and Erza curiously kept looking at the cloaked figures that seemed forever, Master was already done talking and was about to introduce the cloaked mages when he noticed that me and Erza were staring at the cloaked mages.

"Mirajane, Erza, why don't you accompany our guests throughout the day?" Master requested.

As both of us turned our gazes to Master, I've noticed that everyone has been staring at us.

"Hai!" both of us replied. Master let out a sigh.

"Now may I present to you, the independent guild, Crimé Sorciére!"


End file.
